Adultère
by ArkIncident
Summary: This a story is about a marriage that's about to desintegrate because a certain horny hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll miss you" Shadow spoke, kissing the blue forehead. He was a pilot, so his job required being out of country. Sometimes two days or an entire month, but after finishing a flight he had some days free depending on how long he was abroad.

"Same here, can't figure out how I'll survive without you scolding me all the time" Sonic said in sarcastic tone.

"Shut up" Gloved hands grabbed cobalt waist bringing it near the black one as tan lips connected with peach one.

They had already united their lives by marriage after a long time of going out. Obviously they lived together, currently in Mobius.

It had been one year since, they had been taking care of each other, loving each other. But they wasn't rid of the typical couple problems; like disagreements, silly quarrels, bad habits complaints, lacks of responsibility (mainly from Sonic), rage strikes (mainly from Shadow), and recent but unknown by one of them unfaithfulness.

"I'll be here in a week; please, I beg you, pay the bills. The money is on the nightstand".

"Ok, promise I won't forget again. You better rush or the plane'll take off without you".

"Take care, phone me if you need something" He grabbed his briefcase and ran to the airport, Sonic waited a bit before he went inside the house again and pick the phone.

"Silver, Shadow'll be out of country few days and I was wondering if we could make the most of it".

"Sure!, do you want me to go right now or he is still there" Answered the one at the phone .

"Actually he is here hearing me talking to you very amused, of course he is not. Come here as soon as you can".

_____________________________________________________________________

Shadow had arrived to the hangar, ready to report.

"Hi, sweet what brings you here on your vacations?" Asked Rouge while typing some stuff "Stop fooling around, I was assigned to the next flight"

"You wasn't , why do you think that?"

"You actually called me, and told me that my assigned flight had been switched"

"Shit! I did, well I made a mistake and when I was aware I forgot to phone you, my bad" "You're the worst secretary I've seen!!"

______________________________________________________________________

"You're really slow, you do it on purpose or just you're that slow?" Sonic teased, latching his arms around ivory neck.

"I came as soon as possible, the earlier I get the more I'm with you"

"I know, just teasing" Blue legs wrapped around white thin waist, waiting for Silver to take him to the bedroom.

Silver laid Sonic on the bed, held his wrists and started to kiss gently his neck.

"Not that way, kiss me harder" The white one nodded and started to kiss roughly while fondling Sonic's groin making him hard.

"Silver, please take me now"

______________________________________________________________________

When Shadow got home heard a bunch of strange noises coming from the bedroom. His first thought was that Sonic was watching porno or something like that, it wasn't like his love had brought someone else to the house, that was his thought.

But discarded it when heard him shouting a name "HARDER!! SILVER!!… AH…!!".

He climbed up the stairs, opened the door and the world just crashed on him. The ones on the bed weren't aware of Shadow's presence till both cummed and green widen eyes peered him over a white shoulder "FUCK!!" Sonic shouted, turning pale.

"What, you want more?" Silver asked cockily, obviously not knowing that the other was there. Shadow only turned around, and made his way to the stairs. "Get off!!" Blue one exclaimed pushing the one above him away.

"Shadow!!!" The azure shouted. The onyx was just disgusted of the other daring to speak his name.

"It's not what you think, we…we were just…"

"Shut up!! Don't dare to speak to me again!! I don't want to know anything about you from now!!!"

Tears started to form on the corner of Sonic's eyes sliding on peach cheeks. Sonic fell to his knees and placed his hands on black waist.

"Please!! Let me explain you!!" Shadow raised a hand to slap rained face but was stopped by Silver.

"Don't you dare to hurt him" Golden eyes glared at crimson.

"Silver, get out of here!! You're worsening things!!"

"He was about to hit you and you are asking me to leave"

Shadow pulled his hand to release it from Silver's "The only one who's leaving is me. You both can resume your screwing" Shadow made for the door but a peached hand reached his ankle.

"Please… don't go" Sonic begged, between whimpers.

"Silver, if you don't get this trash out of my way or else I'll break its ribs" Shadow said coldly never turning around.

"How can you be so cruel! Don't you see…"

"Shut up, Silver!!" Sonic glowered at Silver, like wanting to shoot him with his eyes.

"Why do you silence him? Don't you see he's saving you from me to kill you?"

"I don't care if you hurt me or kill me, but please don't leave me. I won't do it again" Sonic besought, hugging Shadow's legs and placing his pouring face behind his knees but Shadow merely resumed his path and left, leaving Sonic on the floor crying.

"Sonic I…"

"Get out of here!! I don't wanna see you anymore!!" Silver nodded and left while the greatest remorse was choking Sonic's soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic had been crying for two hours now, cheeks already irritated. When calmed down he decided to take actions, so washed his face and made a list of pending housework. If Shadow realised he was such a responsible mate he may return his side, he thought.

The black hedgehog returned to his old apartment where he lived before marrying the unfaithful rat he had now as spouse.

He knew he had to keep a cool head for this time of situation. It was frustrating, most of the time he was prepared to come up with almost any kind of problems And since he had trusted so deeply the blue boy, he hadn't planned something to this case. After a long thinking he winded up in calling a lawyer.

When Silver got home, made for the bedroom and let his body hit the mattress. Saw the clock and realised it was time to go work. He worked at an Internet café, he sometimes was sent to repaired computers domiciliary and that stuff. He didn't feel like going to work so reported himself sick.

Sonic had already finished, took a shower and waited for the other to get home. After an hour, the ebony fur turned up and the azure one was awaiting him in the living room.

"You're home!!" The blue one exclaimed, jumping from the couch ready to hug the other just to be pushed to the floor. Shadow threw a bunch of papers to Sonic. "Sign them all, those are the divorce papers".

Green eyes only looked at them for a moment before tearing them in many pieces.

"Please!! Don't do this to me, I'll be obedient. I won't do that again!!" Emerald eyes filled with tears once again as he begged on his knees, again.

Shadow kicked him on the stomach causing him to gasp but worried when saw him puking blood. Black arms wrapped him and held him "I don't feel good" Sonic winced, placing his hands on his abdomen before fainting. Shadow put his arm under blue knees, carrying him to the hospital.

When opened blue eye-lids green eyes met with a painful light "Do you want me to turn off the light?" He nodded still very confused. The other switched off the light and opened the curtains a little to let a little amount of light enter.

Peach lips remained silent, he felt dizzy, in a spin. A man in white coat entered the room "So, I have good news to you both, is the blue boy awake?" Asked the doctor while looking up through his papers.

"How do you feel, Sonic?"

"Shadow I'm sorry… I…"

"Sshh…we'll talk later"

"Well, congratulations. Sonic is pregnant" The news was like cold water splash, for Shadow. Sonic considered it as a chance to get the onyx back.

"Are you kidding! This is not funny. He can't get pregnant!! It's impossible!!"

"Your mate has a womb inside his system; some males are born with one. He is actually pregnant"

Shadow was stunned for a moment till the doctor cut him off of his thoughts "He was about to lose the product, but fortunately we could intervene. He needs rest, his pregnancy has two weeks. I'll prescribe you some vitamins to ensure a healthy childbirth"

The doctor left "You know better than me that that thing is not mine" Shadow glared at Sonic, not satisfied with cheating on him he was expecting a child of that white bastard.

"Shadow…believe me, this child is yours"

"Shut up! How can you be so cynic!!"

"Please you have to…"

"Everything's okay?" The doctor came in again with the prescription.

"Doctor, is it possible to get a DNA prove"

"I don't think so, it's too soon"

"Look, we were about to divorce this really changes the plans"

"Shadow!! Please!! Trust me!!" Tears pouring from his face.

"How can I trust a rat like you?"

The doctor sighed "Can I talk to you alone?" Shadow nodded following him to the corridor.

"I don't know what kind of problems you're going through, but if you keep putting pressure on him it would end up in an abortion".

"You're telling me that I have to take care of that whore because he's expecting a child of someone else".

"I'm just telling you that this pregnancy is risky, not only the baby's life is in danger but the blue boy's" He was perplexed, as much as he was resented with Sonic he would never do something that put his life in risk. He closed his eyes and sighed "What should I do to look after him".


End file.
